You saved me
by LadyGlee
Summary: Un drame s'est déroulé au lycée McKinley. Cela a ouvert les yeux de certaines personnes sur leurs sentiments !


**Voilà ma version de l'épisode "Shooting Star" ! Mais bien sûr je n'ai pas le talent des scénaristes de Glee... J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.**

**PS: la review est votre amie !**

* * *

Jake était énervé. Il frappait le sac de sable avec toute la rage qu'il ressentait. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il s'en voulait, avait honte et ne comprenait pas très bien comment une telle chose était arrivée. Jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était possible. Lui un Puckerman, coureur de jupon depuis le bac à sable venait de réaliser que la dernière chose dont il avait envie venait de lui tomber dessus : il était amoureux. Ses poings étaient en feu mais il continuait de frapper de toutes ses forces. Il fallait qu'il évacue, qu'il oublie,qu'il se remette les idées en place. Il se dit que ce serait plus efficace de se cogner la tête contre le mur mais il en avait déjà pris plein la face aujourd'hui. A chaque coup qu'il portait, il se maudissait, se haïssait. Il ne se reconnaissait plus et pourtant. C'était bien lui qui se noyait dans un flot de sentiments inconnus. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui ? En fait il n'était pas réellement surpris. Il avait remarqué les premiers signes quelques mois auparavant. Toutefois, il avait tout fait pour y échapper, pour étouffer la chose dans l'œuf. Mais ce mal insaisissable avait continué de le ronger, s'ancrant petit à petit plus profondément en lui. C'était un mal incurable.

Il continuait de s'acharner sur son punching-ball. Sa mère avait bien tenté de l'apaiser mais elle avait échoue. A présent, il ne ressentait plus rien. Ses poings étaient insensibles pourtant Jake souffrait. Pas d'une douleur physique, non. Une douleur psychologique qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprivoiser. Ses forces s'épuisaient peu à peu et l'oxygène peinait à atteindre ses poumons. La panique monta quand deux bras dans son dos lui enserrèrent la taille. La tension commença à retomber et la personne qui le tenait lui fit face. Marley. Il resserra son étreinte et se laissa aller. Les larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait pas craquer mais cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes le temps que le jeune homme s'apaise.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en essuyant son visage.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu en avais besoin. Cette journée n'a pas été des plus faciles.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je ne t'ai pas vu après le drame. Et ta mère m'a appelé, m'expliquant que tu étais hors de contrôle. Alors me voilà.

Elle avait dit ça en examinant ses mains meurtries. Elle le força à s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé du garage et se mit à panser ses blessures.

- Voilà.

Jake ne réagit pas. Il semblait loin de là, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Jake, parle-moi. Ou parle à quelqu'un si tu ne veux pas le faire à moi. Mais tu dois te confier.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand son ami l'implora :

- Reste. C'est à toi que je vais parler.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés, prit ses mains entre les siennes et attendit que Jake débute son récit.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Le Glee club s'était séparé. Les filles avaient pour mission de repérer des costumes pour les Régionales elles étaient donc parties faire les magasins en ville. Les garçons à l'exception de Joe et Artie (l'un malade l'autre à un rendez-vous du club vidéo) se retrouvaient donc à répéter un numéro avec l'aide de Finn. Ils enchaînaient chant et danse depuis une bonne demie-heure quand le drame eut lieu.

Un prisonnier s'était évadé pendant un transfert un peu avant midi. Cela faisait deux longues heures qu'il se cachait. Il lui vint une idée. Il se dirigea vers le lycée. Les couloirs étaient déserts mais la sonnerie retentit. L'évadé entra dans la première salle qu'il rencontra. Il observait les couloirs s'agiter quand quelqu'un demanda :

- Je peux vous aider ?

Et voilà, il était repéré et piégé avec cinq gamins. Il paniqua et sortit son arme.

- Pas un mot si vous tenez à la vie.

Finn, Sam, Blaine, Ryder et Jake se regroupèrent machinalement. Ils n'osèrent pas répliquer. Un téléphone sonna. Le malfaiteur sursauta et la colère l'envahit.

- Les téléphones sur le piano. Tout de suite.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent. Celui de Finn continuait de sonner.

- Si je ne réponds pas le principal va venir voir ce qu'il se passe, expliqua-t-il.

- Très bien réponds. Mais fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.

Finn obéit alors que son assaillant pointait son arme vers ses amis. Figgins le convoquait dans son bureau immédiatement. Il tenta de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas libre mais buté comme il l'était le principal le menaça de lui retirer la gestion de la chorale et raccrocha.

- Il veut me voir.

Le prisonnier ne dit rien et lui fit signe de rejoindre ses camarades.

Au même moment dans le bureau de Figgins une réunion de crise se tenait. Tous les professeurs étaient présents ainsi que le FBI. Les agents fédéraux avaient prévenu qu'un prisonnier s'était évadé à quelques centaines de mètres du lycée et tout laissait penser qu'il s'était réfugié dans l'établissement. C'était pour cette raison que le principal avait convoqué Finn. Ne le voyant toujours pas arriver il le rappela.

Le portable de Finn sonna à nouveau. Le preneur d'otage était sur les nerfs. Il prit le téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

- Mr Hudson quand je dis maintenant ça veut dire maintenant. Le FBI est dans mon bureau, il y a un fugitif qui traîne dans le coin et les agents fouillent le lycée. Je dois vous voir. Vous m'entendez ?

- Mr Hudson est un peu occupé pour le moment, déclara le fugitif en question de sa voix glaciale. Dites au FBI qu'ils arrêtent de chercher car ils m'ont trouvé. Je veux qu'on me laisse sortir sans encombres avec une voiture toute prête. Si vous ne voulez pas perdre quelques élèves je vous conseille de passer le message.

Sur ces mots il raccrocha. Il n'avait plus d'issues possibles. Seulement des otages qu'il pourrait négocier. Il attacha les cinq garçons les bras dans le dos agenouillés sur le sol. Il barricada la salle avec les chaises et attendit. L'alarme à incendie retentit. Le lycée se vida en quelques minutes le plongeant dans un silence pesant. Les cinq otages se jetaient des coups d'œil pour essayer de se rassurer mais la peur prenait peu à peu le dessus.

Dans le bureau du principal une agitation sans nom régnait. Personne n'arrivait à penser rationnellement. Un agent du FBI leur intima l'ordre de se clamer. Ils connaissaient leur boulot et maintenant qu'ils savaient où le prisonnier se cachait il fallait mettre au point un plan. D'abord avoir plus de renseignement sur les otages et négocier. Il rappelèrent.

- QUOI ? Ma voiture est déjà prête ?

- Elle le sera si vous relâchait les otages Russel. Vous devez faire preuve de bon sens, vous ne voulait pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience.

- Ah oui ? Vous croyez ça ? J'ai déjà tué alors cinq de plus sur mon CV ne changera pas grand chose. Ma voiture d'abord et pour les otages on voit. Toutes les 10 minutes j'en abattrai un. En commençant par le mignon petit métis.

Russel avait raccroché et joué avec les nerfs de Jake. Il promenait son arme sur son visage le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le FBI n'avait pas le choix. Une intervention se préparait. Mais le temps filait à toute vitesse. Russel appela.

- Ils vous restent 30 secondes avant que ça soit la fête de l'un de ces charmants jeunes hommes.

Le FBI était prêt à intervenir mais les agents devaient attendre le moment où le fugitif serait concentré à régler le compte d'un otage. C'était risqué mais ainsi ils le prendraient par surprise.

Russel entama un décompte.

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0

Le FBI défonça la porte au moment où le malfaiteur pointa son arme vers Jake. Deux coups de feu éclatèrent. Deux corps tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. L'un fut celui du preneur d'otage l'autre ne fut pas celui de Jake. Non. Ce fut celui de Ryder. Ce dernier s'était jeté devant son ami et avait pris la balle à sa place. Il s'était effondré sur Jake, son T-shirt commençant à s'imbiber de sang. Il avait perdu conscience mais n'était pas mort. La balle l'avait touché de plein fouet à la poitrine mais à l'opposé du cœur et évitant de peu les poumons. Il était en train de se vider de son sang sous le regard impuissant de Jake.

Le reste se passa dans un brouillard épais. Il se souvenait de l'ambulance emmenant Ryder. On les avait détaché, ausculté, interrogé. Sa mère était venu le cherché, il s'était douché frottant plus que nécessaire là où le sang de Ryder avait coulé. Il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir déchiré son T-shirt ne supportant plus de voir ces tâches de sang. Et il était descendu au garage se défouler.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Voilà ma super journée, conclut-il avec sarcasme.

Marley le regardait fixement, des larmes emplissant ses yeux. Elle savait pour la prise d'otage, pour Ryder blessé mais elle découvrait avec stupeur qu'il avait sauvé Jake au détriment de sa propre vie.

- Merci de m'avoir raconté, dit-elle en essuyant vivement ses joues.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir écouté sans m'interrompre, répliqua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa pommette.

- Pourtant, il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas. Je m'attendais à te voir abattu, triste, déprimé et je t'ai retrouvé en colère, plein de rage. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Ryder. Parce que je me sens lâche. Parce que je ne comprends pas son geste. Parce que... Parce que, ça me mine de savoir qu'il est à l'hôpital par ma faute. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de faire un truc pareil ?

- Il t'a sauvé la vie, tu te poses trop de questions.

- Je sais mais il n'était pas en danger. J'étais le seul visé mais il s'est interposé pour ME sauver MOI.

- Je pense savoir pourquoi, murmura Marley.

- Je t'écoute.

- Le souci c'est que je vais trahir le secret de Ryder et...

- Fais-le. Pour moi, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Il tient à toi.

- On est ami, jusque là tu ne m'apprends rien. Moi aussi je tiens à lui.

- Non il tient vraiment beaucoup à toi. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Jake alors qu'au contraire il voyait très bien.

- Oh fais pas l'autruche ! J'ai vu comment tu le regardes. Tes yeux pétillent dès qu'ils se posent sur Ryder. Tu as aussi tendance à sourire bêtement quand il te parle. Pour ton info Ryder se comporte de la même manière mais vous êtes tous les deux bien trop fiers et orgueilleux pour vous en rendre compte. Vous êtes incapables de voir ce qu'il y a sous votre nez. Tout le monde s'en est aperçut sauf vous.

Jake ouvrit la bouche cherchant quoi répliquer mais la referma complètement sonné.

- Je pense...En fait je suis sûre que c'est ça qui l'a poussé à se mettre entre toi et cette balle. Un geste héroïque.

- Débile tu veux dire. Il aurait pu mourir... Quand il s'est effondré sur moi mon sang s'est glacé, mon cœur s'est arrêté... Je me suis retrouvé totalement impuissant... La personne que j'aime se vidant de son sang dans mes bras et moi complètement inutile... Voilà pourquoi je frappais ce foutu sac et parce que ça m'a fait un électrochoc. Mes sentiments me sont revenus en pleine face alors que j'essayais de me persuader que c'était une illusion que ça n'allait pas durer. Et je me retrouve démuni, la peur me tordant le ventre... Je ne peux pas le perdre...

Il ne pouvait plus nier, tout était sorti d'un seul coup. Il éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Marley quand son portable sonna. Il reprit contenance et répondit.

- Allô...c'est vrai ?... Merci... Oui, d'ici 15 minutes... A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha, se releva rapidement pour prendre ses clés et sa veste.

- C'était qui ? demanda Marley observant le manège de son ami.

- Mme Lynn, je lui avait demandé de me tenir au courant de l'état de Ryder. Il vient de remonter de chirurgie. Je vais le voir. Sa mère doit partir et ne veut pas qu'il se retrouve seul à son réveil. Tu veux venir ?

- Non je pense que vous allez avoir envie de discuter. Bonne chance.

- Jake embrassa la jeune femme et partit.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Il arriva à l'hôpital plus vite que prévu. Il alla à la rencontre de Mme Lynn qui lui donna les dernières nouvelles avant de s'éclipser.

Jake se dirigea vers la chambre de Ryder. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et détailla son ami. Il était allongé sur son lit les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air paisible bien qu'un peu pâle. Un large bandage recouvrait son torse mais à par ça il semblait aller bien. Jake rapprocha le fauteuil du lit et s'assit. Ryder ne devrait pas se réveiller avant deux bonnes heures mais Jake savait déjà qu'il ne bougerait pas avant que ce soit le cas. Il prit la main du malade dans la sienne et il sentit la tension qu'il avait accumulé s'évaporer. Il s'assoupit.

Ryder ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il sentit fut une douleur lancinante à la poitrine. Il se souvint alors : la prise d'otage, Jake menacé, son sang qui n'avait fait qu'un tour, la balle qui l'avait traversé. Il devait donc être à l'hôpital.

- Bonjour, dit une infirmière en prenant ses constantes. Heureuse de vous voir réveillé. Vous avez mal ?

- Euh, un peu, répondit Ryder en grimaçant.

- Ça va passer. Dois-je réveiller votre ami ?

Ryder réalisa alors qu'on lui tenait la main. Il dévisagea l'individu assoupi et reconnut Jake.

- Non je vais le faire. Il est là depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que vous êtes sorti du bloc, ça fait deux heures et demie maintenant, dit-elle en souriant. Bon je vous laisse. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Elle sortit sans que Ryder ne s'en rende compte. Il était trop occupé à observé la main de Jake et la sienne enlacées. Il appréciait ce contact.

- Jake ? Jake réveille-toi, chuchota-t-il en caressant la main du jeune homme.

Le bel endormi sursauta. Il avait l'empreinte des plis du drap sur sa joue ce qui fit sourire le malade.

- Ryder, tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-il avant de bailler. Ça va ?

- On fait aller. Et toi ?

- Mieux depuis que je sais que tu es sorti d'affaire. Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareille ?

Ryder baissa les yeux sur leurs mains toujours en contact. Toutefois une chose avait changé : leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés mais il n'aurait pu dire qui avait pris cette initiative. Il remarqua alors les bandages recouvrant les phalanges de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- C'est ta faute. Tu t'es jeté devant moi sans penser aux conséquences. Tu t'es vidé de ton sang sous mes yeux. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça peut faire d'être impuissant alors qu'on est en train de perdre la personne qu'on aime. Ça fait mal, ça te déchire de l'intérieur, c'est juste insoutenable...

Jake avait parlé à toute vitesse. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il n'avait pas prévu de le faire de cet manière mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Il baissa les yeux embarrassé. Il avait beau se remémorer ce que Marley lui avait dit, il n'y croyait pas. Certes ce n'était pas le genre de son amie de mentir mais ça lui paraissait invraisemblable.

Ryder était sous le choc. Jake venait de lui dire qu'il avait eu la frayeur de sa vie en croyant perdre la personne qu'il aimait. C'est-à-dire lui.

- Ryder, dis quelque chose, implora le jeune Puckerman. Je suis déjà assez mal comme ça alors ton silence ….

- J'ai rêvé ou tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit. Je n'attends rien de toi d'accord ? Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

Immédiatement, Ryder resserra son étreinte sur la main de son ami.

- Reste ! S'il te plaît.

- D'accord. A une condition. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as voulu prendre cette balle à ma place. J'ai eu la version de Marley mais j'ai du mal à le croire.

- Ah ? Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Peu importe. Seule ta version compte.

- Tu as dit que tu avais eu peur de perdre la personne que tu aimais et bien moi aussi. Quand j'ai vu l'autre cinglé pointer son arme sur toi j'ai eu peur de te perdre. J'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait censée, te sauver à n'importe quel prix.

- Alors Marley avait vu juste. Elle m'a soutenu qu'on se dévorait des yeux en cachette de l'autre et qu'on était aveugle de ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait sous notre nez. Elle a même ajouté que tout le monde s'était rendu compte que les sentiments qui nous liaient allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. Elle avait tout compris alors que moi j'ai tout fait pour occulter ce que je ressens. Voilà pourquoi mes poings sont dans cet état. J'étais en colère contre moi même. Le fait qu'il ait fallu un drame pour que j'accepte l'évidence m'a rendu fou.

Ryder s'était décalé (sans pour autant lâcher la main de Jake) pour lui faire une place à côté de lui. Le jeune homme hésita ne voulant pas faire mal à son ami. Mais le malade savait se montrer convaincant. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout des doigts et lança un sourire des plus aguicheurs. Les dernières défenses de Jake tombèrent et il le rejoignit. Ils se trouvèrent un peu mal à l'aise et ne savaient ni comment agir ni quoi dire.

- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je fais ça, dit Jake.

- Que tu rejoins un homme dans son lit ? demanda Ryder taquin.

- Ça aussi oui. Mais je parlais de me mettre à nu devant quelqu'un.

- Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais il me semble que tu portes encore tes vêtements !

- Très drôle, répliqua Jake en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. Je vois que ton sens de l'humour est intact !

Le blessé grimaça de douleur faisant immédiatement réagir celui qui en était la cause.

- Désolé, désolé. Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Oh oui énormément. Mais peut-être qu'un baiser pourrait tout arranger, déclara Ryder avec une voix sensuelle.

Les deux compères s'étaient rapprochés. Leur souffle était court et leur corps si proches qu'ils pouvaient percevoir le cœur de l'autre s'emballer. Plus que quelques petits centimètres et leurs lèvres s'effleureraient, se caresseraient, se découvriraient pour la première fois. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Pourtant aucun des deux garçons ne réagit. Une seconde fois, une personne signala sa présence. Ryder leva les yeux et s'écarta un maximum de celui qui partageait son lit.

- Maman !

Jake tomba à la renverse et se retrouva les fesses à terre.

- Mme Lynn ! Je vais y aller dans ce cas.

- Non tu peux rester. Je passais voir comment mon fils allait mais à à ce que je vois monsieur se porte comme un charme dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil amusé vers son fils.

Elle s'approcha, l'embrassa sur le front et lui expliqua que sa petite sœur était trop perturbée pour qu'elle reste trop longtemps. Elle lui glissa ensuite à l'oreille :

- Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter demain.

Jake se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement peu à l'aise.

Mme Lynn s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand elle lança :

- Pas de bêtises tous les deux. Et Jake, prends soin de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens piquèrent un fard. Puis Jake décida de rejoindre Ryder pour reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus.

- Tu vas avoir des problèmes ? interrogea-t-il en prenant place.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle nous a surpris sur le point de nous embrasser ? Non ne t'inquiète pas, elle est plutôt ouverte sur ce genre de chose.

Il caressa la joue de Jake pour effacer les dernières marques d'inquiétude. Leur visage se rapprochèrent mais à nouveau ils furent stoppés. Cette fois par l'infirmière. Dès qu'elle les vit et leur adressa un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir ! Ça va mieux on dirait ! Votre mère m'a demandé d'installer un lit d'appoint. Si je comprends bien c'est pour votre ami.

Elle s'affaira puis prit les constantes du malade. Jake avait rejoint le fauteuil et observait la scène. Une nouvelle fois, il était frustré. A croire que tout le monde s'était donné le mot !

- Bon je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoins de moi, sonnez ! Bonne nuit !

Elle leur adressa un clin d'oeil et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? demanda Ryder pendant que son bien-aimé rejoignait le creux de ses bras.

- On réessaie ? Interrogea Jake avec un air espiègle.

- Hummm, je ne sais pas. C'est à nos risques et périls je crois.

Cette fois ils ne se firent pas prier. Chacun prit possession des lèvres de l'autre tendrement puis passionnément. La frustration n'avait fait qu'attiser leur désir. La fièvre s'emparait d'eux, devenait incontrôlable. Les mains de Ryder se firent baladeuse sous le T-shirt de Jake. Leur langue entamèrent un tango endiablé, fougueux. Ils se séparèrent finalement pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Je pense qu'on devrait dormir après cette journée intense.

- Je suis pas sûr de vouloir, dit Ryder contre ses lèvres. Tu restes hein ?

- Sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi, le lit d'appoint m'attend !

- Non dors avec moi ! On peut tenir à deux... J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Jake se glissa sous les draps et se lova tout contre Ryder. Ce dernier sentait le souffle de son amant contre sa nuque. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en souriant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura Jake en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Les deux amoureux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre et c'est dans cette position que les parents de Ryder les découvrirent le lendemain.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fiction. j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ^^ La review est votre amie que ce soit pour me jeter des fleurs ou des oeufs pourris, je suis toute ouïe !**

**PS: désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai fait mon maxi mais la fatigue a pris le dessus.**


End file.
